Blood Red
by greensheep88
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting something in the woods which likes girls, but does one of the brothers offer more than another death to the thing?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Blood Red**

The wind blew harshly. The silhouettes of the trees and their leaves swayed within the light of the moon. Stars glowed, revealing the eyes of an owl stalking its prey. The car stopped slowly; its headlights flickering like a candle in a window. The tyres rolled into the mud with a squelch. She opened the door, the bonnet shone brightly from the moon's reflection.

Wind howled like a wolf, blowing her long brown hair over her face. Carefully, her pale hand brushed away the hair; revealing deep green eyes and gentle, plump, pink lips. Gripping her coat, tightly over her slim body, she reached into her dark blue jeans and pulled out her phone. The sound of the numbers being typed into her phone died under the whistling wind.

'Hello..hi…Mickey?' Her soft voice filled the woods. The echo caused the howl to hoot and fly away. The flapping of its wings like the fanning of paper. It scared her and she dropped her phone into the mud. The wind blew leaves over it, the light from the phone made the leaves a glowing white colour. Going back to the car to grab her GPS, she bent over to get her phone in the mud. A piercing scream filled the air and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Again the owl flew past and she fell over. The moon shone on her face brightly, the green eyes like cats. The moon appeared to have a smile on its face. A mocking smile. Like this was going to be her only night alone in these woods. Alive.

Slowly standing up, mud all over her jeans and trainers, her green eyes darted left and right. Trees were swaying violently like they were dancing to the song of the moon. Looking at the GPS, the nearest ranger station was four miles west from where her slender frame stood. Her phone had no signal. Cursing under her breath, the plump lips moved as soft as a whisper. Footsteps under her caused the leaves to sound like crete paper. Air escaped from her lungs like ghosts fading into the surroundings. Unlike before, she couldn't get lost with her trusty GPS. But getting people lost was its speciality. And it had spotted her.

It had been thirty minuets since she started to walk, her long legs were getting tired. Glancing at her GPS she only had two miles left to walk. As a sigh of relief escaped her lungs, it wailed. Quick as a flash she turned, her brown hair flicked over her shoulder with a faint swoosh sound. Something was coming to get her out from the trees. Nowhere to run, a tear fell from her eyes, glistening like the stars. A loud roar filled the woods. Dropping everything, she ran in the direction she walked from.

Ducking in and out of tree branches, which were scratching her face and coat as she races towards safety-wherever that maybe. It was already waiting for her. Stopping to catch her breath and bearings, her eyes illuminated under he moon. Searching frantically for her GPS, it hit her that she dropped it running. Sweat was dripping, even though the cold air was biting her wounds. Slowly her hand felt her pale, slender face. It was moist. Holding her hand under the moon; it wasn't moist through just sweat. Blood.

Panicking, she had nowhere to go. Something was after her. Breathing heavily, her phone beeped. Signal. 'Thank goodness!' Searching through the phonebook, she found MICKEY. 'CRRRACK' She gasped. Her eyes started to water. Her tears were sharp against her cold, red nose. The trees were rustling violently. The wind had stopped suddenly. A figure emerged from the bushed like a flower sprouting from the ground. Metallic teeth appeared and snarled like a hungry lion. All what was going through her mind was memories of when she was in the woods with her ex-boyfriend. Fear pumped through her veins, her heart beating harder than a drum. Closer it glided towards her, nails just appearing from its hands. It wasn't human. All it had was a light layer of skin, over blood red bones. But its eyes carried the danger. The blood red eyes. It hissed, metallic teeth and red eyes like beacons. Drawing a deep breath she screamed 'AHHHHHHHHHHHH'


	2. Chapter 2

-1Blood red chapter 2

'Sam, why did you not wake me?' Dean asked rubbing his neck

'You looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake you' Sam smiled.

'So you just let me sleep in the car?!?' Dean was getting frustrated at his brothers actions.

Sam just laughed and went into the kitchen area of the motel room. As Sam put the tap on for some water, Dean sat down. The tap running broke the silence, and made Dean rush into the bathroom. Sam laughed aloud. He walked to his laptop and sat in a red chair, making a slight squeak. Dean opened the door feeling rather refreshed and more alert; his hazel eyes open and ready for action.

'Dude, you know I'm gonna get you back, so find anything?'

Sam turned the laptop to face Dean, the light shining like a torch on Deans grey shirt. He skimmed down the page nodding and shaking his head to himself. Sam watched in amazement and smiled to himself. After taking a sip of the water, he cleared his throat.

'Young woman found in the woods, body mauled to pieces and the word prey carved into her in Latin. Wendigo? '

Dean smiled at what his brother said, 'Dude, do you remember anything?' Sam looked puzzled, 'Sammy, wedigos EAT their prey, not carve it like a turkey at Christmas! We hunted one around a year ago-the son of a bitch took me and was gonna eat me for appetizers.'

'Okay, just a suggestion. I have searched through dad's journal and cant find anything remotely like this.' Dean walked to the other chair and picked up the journal. The pages made a slight whooshing noise as he turned the pages.

Sam scoffed 'I told you, I found nothing, but hey, what do I know I have only been hunting for my life!'

It was Deans turn to scoff, 'You haven't been hunting your entire life, please. You took off remember; left me and dad to do the hunting while you turned geek boy!'

Sam stood up, his wide frame towering over Dean, his eyes closed a little. 'What is this all about, because I left you asleep in the car?'

Dean also stood and shook his head, still holding the journal,

'No, dude you know what never mind-we have to go the woods and try to sort this mess out.'

Dean started to walk to the door, his jeans making that noise as the denim rubbed. Sam still stood there in his blue t-shirt looking at Dean. He just huffed and got his coat following Dean out the white door. It slowly creaked shut after Sam left the room.

It was awkward in the car, the silence made both the boys slightly irritated. Sam's hair flickered from the wind as Dean drove across a remote road. He turned and looked at his younger brother, wondering if he was too harsh. The little puppy dog eyes looked hurt so he decided to break the silence.

'Tell me more about why this isn't just a bear attack and a weirdo using her as a piece of wood for kicks?'

Sam knew what his brother was doing and smiled to himself. He sat up, the seat again squeaking.

'Well, authorities say that there was no sign of somebody there apart from the victim, Ashley Turner, age 25. Police found her car a few miles from where she was found, so they are thinking stalker turned Freddy Kruger who somehow got rid of his footprints and any trace of him there. They say that there has been no other attack like this in this area of the woods in about 17 years, but that attack was a bear attack.' Sam scrolled further down on his laptop to get more information, the light making his eyes look like mini torches. Dean looked at the time on his watch and then at Sam. Sam noticed and shut his laptop, the light going quickly.

'Dean, you have been acting funny since you woke up in the car-what's up?'

'Nothing Sammy, just a bit cranky.' Dean shifted his hazel eyes around the car.

Sam leant forward-again squeaking, 'Look man, I'm not like that any more, it was the…' Sam reached for the word, but couldn't pronounce it, 'thing, it just made me act and do those things-but I didn't want to really deep down, but I had no choice. ' His brown eyes started to well up with tears. 'I hurt that girl and I hurt you, please just drop it.' He looked pleadingly at his brother, who looked back. Dean nodded and Sam smiled. Dean noticed a bar open and widened his eyes with excitement. He drove the car into the car park, the wheels making a swoosh sound in an old puddle. Dean got his wallet and was about to step out, but Sam grabbed him.

'Dude, what is it?'

Sam whispered 'I wouldn't, the police all over the place'

Dean giggled 'Sammy, don't worry, we will be fine. The FBI have no clue-any look at these guys, even you could beat them up!'

'Ha ha, don't you reme…' Dean just closed the door and started to walk up to the entrance. Sam quickly got out of the car and stepped in to the puddle. Shaking it off and cursing under his breath, he ran to catch up with Dean who was smiling at someone with a black eye and bust lip talking to the police. Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder, 'C'mon, we don't want to be here.'

'Yeah, we do. Look at the poor guy. Someone got him bad.'

Sam was looking shifty, 'You have no idea do you?'

Dean turned to face his taller, yet younger brother and as he was the man pointed in his direction.

The police man cleared his throat, Dean turned around and smiled 'Can I help you officer?'

'The officer turned to face the man, who was walking toward the brothers. 'Are you sure about who did this?'

The man had an angry look on his face, his blue eyes looked dangerous. 'Yes. HIM!'

Dean gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Red 3

Dean turned to face Sam, his green eyes locked on his younger brother. Sam didn't meet his glance and turned his face away while raising his eyebrows. Dean put his hand and rubbed his face, not believing what he was hearing. The man kept on looking straight at Dean-not taking his eyes off for one minuet. The police officer stepped forward to Dean.

'Sir, I'm afraid you are under a re…'

'Hold on, what the hell for?' Dean looked puzzled, his eyes wide with curiosity. Sam scratched his head and just looked on. He saw some more men walking out the bar slightly drunk. They pointed towards Dean and the man. Slowly the group walked; the noise rising slowly.

'Dean, just don't make this hard for yourself.'

Dean turned sharply and pushed his brother, 'not make this hard, for some reason I'm being arrested and I cant quite remember why!'

Sam whispered 'look, that group of men are walking over here and I don't think its to shake your hand on how good your driving is.'

'Sonuvabitch , Sam did…' Dean was interrupted by the officer

'Look, Dean, I can see you aren't gonna make this easy, so just come with me to the car and everything will be fine.'

Dean scoffed, 'what did I do?'

The man face turned red, 'play innocent with me you little rat-you cheated at pool yesterday, took my money and when I tried to get it back you decided to do this!' The man pointed at his face and sat at dean. It fell on his open grey shirt. Dean looked up and saw the men come closer. He glanced at Sam, who's eyes were wide with anticipation to what the next move would be. His brown eyes focused on one particular man who seemed to be holding a metal bar in his hand.

_Two options, either run like hell to the car **OR **fight our way out of arrest and possibly death. _ Dean frantically searched his pockets for a knife. No. He rolled his eyes and turned to Sam. Sam shook his head. The police officer went to talk to the leader of the gang-the one holding the bar. The man walked up closer to Dean and smiled-showing his yellow stained teeth and hatred in the blue eyes. 'Deputy over there means well, but we both know that I'm gonna get my money back and you and pretty boy over there are gonna visit the local hospital.'

Dean leant in closer, he could smell the beer off the breath of the man. 'Well I must have kicked your ass bad for you to be crying over it. But you listen to me-you can either walk away and just act like I didn't do whatever I did or me and pretty boy over there can…' Again the officer interrupted him. This time he took Deans hands and placed them behind his back. The cuffed made a clicking sound as the officer opened them. Sam looked at Dean and could tell what the plan was gonna be. The gang formed a circle round the boys- Sam easily towered over them with his height and he knew he could take down at least 2 of the 5 the including the man.

Dean blocked out the sound of the officer, and just as the second cuff was about to click round his other wrist he managed to elbow the officer in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and Sam thrust his knee into the officers face. Blood spouted from his nose.

Like a flash, the man with the black eye and blonde hair lunged forward to punch Dean. And he did, square in the jaw. Dean back down only to get hit from behind by a kid no older than Sam. Dean turned and faced the two men whilst rubbing his jaw. They circled each other until one went to punch Dean. He blocked and then kicked the younger one in the stomach. He let out a little whimper and stood back up straight. Dean was too busy kicking the older man to notice the guy he kicked had gotten up and was running toward him.

Sam, meanwhile, had the 3 big brutes of the group. One had a few teeth missing, the other two reminded him of two brothers who had locked him in a cage and were going to hunt him down like bambi. They laughed together then suddenly ran straight for Sam. He quickly dropped to the floor and caught the toothless one with his foot. As the guy went crashing down, Sam punched him in the nose. He stood up, breathing heavily and hair all messy to realise that one of the guys was holding the metal bar. Just as Sam went to kick the guy next to him, the man-Peter, Sam heard the guy next to him shout, swung the bar right into Sam's ribs. A crack sounded and echoed in Sam's ears and he feel to the floor holding his side. He pressed to see-yup broken ribs. His jeans ripped at the knee; his coat covered in dirt. Peter and Gavin laughed at Sam on the floor. That's when he noticed Dean to pre-occupied to realise the kid was coming at him.

Dean wiped sweat from his forehead. Nothing like a fight to wake you up after a rough night. He smiled at the heap he left laying on the floor. Teeth on the concrete with blood-the mans teeth. Looking at his shirt, he noticed blood droplets. His nose was bleeding. Slowly Dean raised a hand to feel and winced under the pain.

'Sonuvabitch' He turned to face Sam but got punched right in his nose. The pain ringing like a bell in his head. Dean tried to get his feet and block the kick but couldn't quite get there. He fell to the floor and noticed Sam looking a mess. Sam winked at Dean held his ribs.

'Get up pretty boy-I'm gonna smash your face in!' Peter tapped the bar in his hand and looked to Gavin. Mistake. Sam kicked Peter from the knee and Peter screamed in pain. The bar made a clanging sound on the floor. Gavin and Sam both eyed the bar then each other. Sam scrambled for it-still holding on to his broken ribs. His fingers felt the cold metal. Gavin kicked him in his face, but he still held on strong. Gavin went to kick again but Sam caught his foot and pulled it from under him. Slowly Sam got up and kicked Gavin. He threw the bar to Dean, who despite the pain in his nose and the instinct to hold it, caught it and swung at the kids legs. Then he got up. Blood dripped from his nose to his mouth. He could taste the blood. Looking down at the guy same age as Sam he just dropped the bar and punched him the face. The kid was out.

Sam went towards Dean to see if he was okay and have a go at him.

Dean spoke first 'Dude you okay?'

Sam scoffed. 'I think I have a broken rib and a head ache. We have really got to get out of here-forget Yemen, more centre of the earth!'

Dean smiled 'Sammy, don't worry, its gonna be fine!' He looked round, his green eyes like a blur. 'Where's the officer?'

Sam looked round to then sighed in disbelief and pain. 'Must have run of while we were getting our asses kicked.'

CLICK

'And he left this!' A toothless grin reflected in Deans eyes as Sam had a gun touch the back of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Blood Red

His eyes were wide. Fear deep inside. He swallowed slowly, looking at his brother. His brown eyes full of love toward him. The gun was pushed harder. The cold metal making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Could all these years of hunting evil end because of a bar fight?

'Any last words? A toothless grin reflected in Deans green eyes.

Dean focused hard on the gun, Sam and the slowly awaking men around him. Sam looked at Dean, hoping his brother had another plan. Deans eyes didn't met his, so no he didn't.

'You sonuvabitch, put the gun down now!'

'I don't think you understand the situation here-you have nothing and I hold this guys life in my hands so now think carefully about the next words you choose.'

Dean smiled. Sam's eyes widened. Dean started to walk closer toward his brother and the man with teeth missing. He put his hands in his jean pockets.

'Oi, I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you!'

Dean looked at the fear in Sam's face, and the hatred in the eyes of the man behind him.

'Well I know you aren't me in anyway. I mean, I'm better looking and a hell of a lot smarter.'

Sam was thinking, _Dean what the hell, he's not the one with a gun to your head?!?!?_'

'You smarter? HA! Believe me boy, I think I can know an idiot when I see one. And you take the cake, I mean how easy was it for me to get this gun up to his head? Okay you did beat us up but I have the upper hand.'

'No you don't, fire the gun!'

Sam shouted 'WHAT?' His eyes like daggers, but still Dean kept cool and smiled.

'You want me to? Because I will and his brains and skull will fly all over you and this car park.'

Dean laughed, the man held the gun, shaking. Sam could feel it. His finger slowly coming into contact with the trigger. He smiled at Dean. Dean smiled back. Sam thought for a second on escaping and just as he was about to…

'BUT!' Dean took his hands out of his pocket and stood next to the man behind Sam. Sam still was taller than the man with the gun, but only just.

'WHAT?!?! Come closer and I will shoot!'

'You wont.' Dean stared at the man holding the gun. Sam had to wait. He noticed that the men were slowly getting up and shaking their heads. He hoped Dean had a plan, but wasn't to sure on his brother.

'I WILL!'

Dean shook his head, turned away and winked at the kid he knocked out earlier. The kid looked confused as Dean swung round, his grey shirt following behind. His fist landed right in the face of the toothless guy. Sam felt the gun drop and the pain back in his ribs. The man scrambled for the gun and felt it in his hands. He held it at Dean who was checking Sam. Deans green eyes looked at the gun-no fear. He bent down toward the man holding it.

'Ya see, you wouldn't have shot Sammy, and your not gonna shoot me!'

The man smiled, blood dripping from his nose. 'Goodbye then'

Dean kicked the gun out of the mans hands and went for it. He was quicker than the man and held it to the mans head. The guys eyes filled with fear. His lips trembled. Sam looked at Dean. Wondering if Dean would do it.

Dean leaned in closer and whispered to the man, 'before you threaten people with a gun; make sure the safety is off.' Dean threw the gun and laughed. Sam breathed out and shook his head.

'You knew?!'

'Sammy, your face was brilliant! C'mon like I'd let him shoot you.' They walked back to the car while the man threw the gun and stood up. The group all bloody hung their heads and went back to the bar. Dean laughed again and started the car.

'You okay? I heard a crack earlier and you had pretty tight grip on your ribs.'

Sam winced in pain while he tried to sit up. 'I think one or two are broken, nothing we cant sort out once we check out the crime scene. How about your nose?'

Dean realised his nose was bleeding and tasted the blood again.

'Nah its cool, so how far left do we have?'

Sam checked the map and the laptop. 'Erm another hour, maybe less. Depends on your driving' He smiled at Dean, and Dean smiled back.

'Hey Sammy, next time we happen to get into a fight; make sure we have weapons. Man I felt naked out there.' They laughed and carried on driving. Sam's phone went off causing him to wake up with a jump. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Dean, the searched for his phone. He forgot about his ribs until he was looking for his phone. He found it, but the pain was there. Holding on to his ribs Sam looked at the text message he had received.

'What is it?' Dean asked

'Its from Bobby and Ellen. It says Check out the latest local news.'

Dean looked at Sam, and his eyes looked for answers. Sam shrugged and opened his laptop. Finding the local news home page he read an article. His eyes turned away at the photos.

'Sam, what is it?'

'Another girl is dead'

In the woods, it smiled. One more and its over. Its eyes shone bright and then it vanished. Gone. It knew the boys were coming, and what a greater hunt than any.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood red 5

'So both victims were found in a 50 miles radius of the entrance to the woods, both female and had prey carved in them in Latin'

'Dude, this job is twisted, I mean look at the photos.' Dean just stared at the photo of the recent victim- Gemma Jackson. Her brown eyes open like she was awake and looking at Dean. Her top just ripped to pieces and bloodstained. He just looked at her. His green eyes just focused on the lifeless body. Her red hair sprawled all over. He felt a presence on his shoulder.

'Jeez, you scared the crap outta me. What?'

Sam looked at Dean with concentration, 'you okay, its just you zoned out on me.'

'Yeah, dude I'm fine, its just not even dad had a job like this. Look at her, she's what younger that you and dead already. That shouldn't be happening.' Dean passed Sam the photo then walked off toward a tree, his gaze focused on something.

'Dean, what is it?' Sam turned around, his brown jacket making a swishing sound. He followed Dean to where is brother was standing. Dean just looked at the ground by the tree, then put his hand against Sam as his brother went to lean in closer.

'Sam, do you hear that?' Dean turned to face his brother when…

'CRACK'

The ground beneath Dean gave way and he fell onto the mud below. Leaves and dust blew upwards causing Sam to stand back and shout.

'DEAN!'

Once the dust had lifted, Sam looked at the hole. It was a wooden floor Dean was standing on and staring at. He bent over the whole and saw Dean in a heap on the floor below. His jeans were ripped and coat a mess. Blood seeped from Deans head. Sam frantically looked for something to help his brother. He went to the car and got some rope and a torch. Reaching the hole, Sam was breathing heavily.

'DEAN?' He looked over again, his brown eyes filed with concern. His head moved swiftly whilst trying to determine whether Dean was moving or not. Sam just looked around then back at his brother-a motionless heap below him. He looked at his brother and felt the lump in his throat then he heard dean cough.

'Sonuvabitch, ahhhh.' Slowly Dean got to his knees, his hand holding the cut on his head. He winced again grabbed his side. Quickly, Dean pulled his hand back and noticed blood. He pulled his grey shirt off and looked closer and the dark blue t-shirt he was wearing. It was only a cut, but boy did it sting.

'Sammy?' He called out, worry in his voice. He looked around and noticed that he had fell. He called his brother again.

'Dean, are you alright?' Sam looked at his brother in the hole and waited for a reply.

'Yeah, what the hell is this place?'

'Just a hole I guess, c'mon Dean we need to get you checked out and find out what is killing these girls.'

Dean just walked further in the hole, again his green eyes fixed the right side. 'Sam, I don't think this is just a hole. Get down here and look.'

Sam scoffed and put the rope by the hole. He sat down with his legs hanging over and pushed off with his hands causing more dirt and leaves to blow away. He landed with a gentle thump on both feet. Slowly Sam looked around and wiped the dirt off his hands onto his trousers. Dean beckoned him over and pointed.

'Does that look like a door to you?' Dean turned to his younger brother who was looking closer to see. He got out his phone and took some pictures. Dean held his hand out and Sam passed him the torch.

'Lets go!' Dean smiled and tried to open the door which was hidden rather well under roots and leaves. It didn't open easily, so Dean had to barge it with his shoulder. He pressed harder on his side because the pain suddenly shot up his side.

It was very dark and smelly in what appeared to be a basement. The floor creaked at the boys walked slowly. Dean turned on the torch and shone it in every corner of the room just to make sure nothing was there apart from the usual spider and creepy crawly. Dean saw a shelf and looked closer.

'Sam, look. This photo was taken in 1912. What is this place?'

Sam looked at his brother and shrugged. He slowly walked to a table by a broken window. Wiping cobwebs off the letters, he picked one up to read. Dean walked behind him and shone the light.

'Mr Baykok' Sam turned to his brother when suddenly:

CREEEEEKKK

Sam put the letter down, and Dean turned off the light. They both went to the door and stood either side. The adrenaline rush coursing through Deans body made him forget about the cuts he had endured. Sam stood tall and waited. Slowly a shadow appeared from the light of the open door. The shadow was coming closer and closer when Dean nodded to Sam and they both turn and faced what was in the doorway.

'Move and I will shoot your asses.' A young woman stood holding a shotgun, her dark blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. Her jeans were dirty at the knees and her top no longer white.

Both the boys held up their hands in surrender. Dean looked at the woman and smiled to himself. _Not bad _he thought.

'Who are you?' Her accent Australian.

'Im Sam, and this Dean…' he went to go on, but she was asking all the questions.

'What are you dong down here?'

Dean cleared his throat. 'We could ask the same, seeing as you have the shot gun and obviously jumped down here.'

The woman looked at Dean, then Sam. The light causing her highlights to be more visible. Dean liked the look of her more and more. She smiled and lowered the gun.

'Wait, Sam and Dean. Winchester.'

Both brothers looked at each other then the woman. Her aqua eyes smiling along with her mouth.

Sam was the one to talk. 'You are?'

The woman stepped back into the outside light, which was slowly turning dark. She laughed. 'How rude of me. Im Olivia, Olivia Saywell. Demon hunter.'


	6. Chapter 6

Blood 6

'Erm, do we know you…Olivia?' Sam brown eyes looked curious as he watched this woman claim to be a hunter stand with them in the dark basement.

'Nope, but I have heard of ya! My dad met yours years ago on a hunt for some vampires. Then he moved to Australia and met my mum.' She still smiled even though the boys were unsure of who she claimed to be.

Dean walked back to the table and picked up the letter. 'What is this place?' He walked back to Olivia and stood next to her. He was taller than her, but only just. She turned and faced him, her eyes reflecting in the dim light coming from outside. Sam looked at the two and smiled to himself. Olivia looked at Sam as he was smiling and knew what he found funny.

'Well, im not too sure, but this might help.' She took the letter out of Deans hand and winked. ' I saw a motel about 4 miles from here, wanna get some rooms? Unless you already have somewhere?' As Olivia said this, Sam looked at Dean and then to the photo albums on the other side of the room.

'This picture might help us find out who lived here. And the rooms sound good.' He smiled and walked to the shelf. Dean held his side and noticed he was still bleeding. He winced but walked forward, leading the way out of the basement back to the hole he fell through.

Dean turned and looked at his brother then the female with them. 'Sammy, where did you out the rope?'

'Erm, up there.' He pointed to the outside of the hole. Deans eyes flared and just as he was about tear Sam a new one, Olivia stepped in.

'We can climb here, the tree roots look steady.' Again she smiled at the brothers, her cheerful disposition unlike many hunters the brothers have encountered. Dropping the gun on the floor Olivia started to climb. Hooking her foot in one root and pushing up with the other, with ease she was out the hole. Sam smiled and done the same. It was easier for him, being taller. Wiping the dirt from his trousers, he looked at Dean, still gripping his side. Dean put his leg up and pushed; the pain rushing through his body. Both Sam and Olivia helped him out.

'Damn that hurts.' Dean got up and continued to hold his side. Sam was concerned for his older brother. He never really gets hurt that easy or at least shows it since… Then just as Sam started to walk properly, his ribs kicked in. Falling to the floor, the pain made him fight tears.

'Sammy, you ok?' Dean was worried and Olivia looked at Sam then rushed over.

'Whats up?' She looked at Dean for the answer,

'We were in a fight earlier and he took and metal pipe to the side. Broken ribs. He was fine just a few minuets ago, I don't know whats causing the pain.'

Sam just tried hard to fight back tears. It wasn't just his ribs this time. His whole chest was in pain. 'De..Dean. Its not my ri..ribs. It. Its all over.' He tired to get up with the help of Dean and Olivia, but the pain was too much. He could see his surroundings going blurry then black. The last thing he heard was:

'SAM!!!'

Slowly, Sam started to wake, his head feeling heavy. He pulled himself up, expecting a surge of pain, but just got the pain from his ribs. Blinking a few times, he could make out two figures reading and pointing to some stuff. He tried to get up and made a groaning noise which caught someone's attention. Sam could tell it was Dean the closer he got. His brother still needed to change, the blood now drying in his top. His head wound didn't look so bad.

'Sam are you okay? Take it easy will you!'

'Dean, im fine, really. No pain apart from the ribs.' He smiled, but could see the love in his brothers green eyes. Looking on, he noticed Olivia then turned his head around the room. It was a motel room. The walls were wooden, and a small television was at the end of the two beds. Olivia stood up and smiled.

'You sure your okay Sam?'

Sam nodded, so she left it and went back to the table. Sal walked up to the table and saw the photo he took and the letter Dean had along with local records and newspaper cuttings. He picked up a newspaper cutting and read it aloud.

'Hunter hunts own children?' His expression was one of confusion as he read the headline.

Olivia shook her head, her blonde hair moving gracefully. 'Nope, read further down. The headline doesn't do this guy much justice.'

Sam smiled at the young hunter and started to understand what Dean maybe saw in her. But after Madison, love was the last thing he wanted. Reading further, his brown eyes moving from side to side rapidly, until he put the article down. 'An accident. Roger Baykok killed his daughter by accident.'

Dean took off his grey shirt and threw it in the bath room. 'Roger Baykok was hunting for deer or whatever and heard something move in the woods. Firing it wasn't until after he went to see what he hit, he realised it was his 13 year old daughter Rachael.'

Sam stared at the wall for a second. 'So, what happened to him? And what does this have to do with the murders?'

Olivia pulled her hair out of her face and tied it up with a hair band. 'His wife saw him over the dead body and the blood everywhere so two days later, after Roger had reported it and the article had been done, his wife shot him and burned the body.' She walked over to a chair in a corner of the room with a defeated look about her. The happiness not in those eyes anymore, just tiredness. Dean noticed and sat on the bed opposite her.

'it's a lead. We now know that the basement belonged to this Roger dude, and that he may well be doing this. All we need to do is find a way to kill him before this sonuvabitch kills more girls.' His green eyes looked into Olivia's aqua ones, trying to bring back hope. 'We get some sleep and then go hunting.' He looked at Sam, who placed down the article and felt the dean end of the case. When suddenly Olivia's eyes lit up.

'I know, I'll go in the woods as bait, he likes girls, so I'll go in, have you guys wait by the road an then just wait until Baykok shows up!'

Dean frowned his face ready to argue the reasons for why Olivia idea was a bad one when Sam closed his eyes and grabbed his side again. He collapsed in a heap, eyes shut and not moving.

'SAMMY!!!'


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Red 7

Dean didn't move, just sat there. Still. Watching. His brother lay peacefully on the bed, eyes closed and head facing away. Dean always acted like nothing scared him, or made him upset. But it was a lie he was telling himself. After losing John, Deans main priority was Sam. He was the one who got Sam back into this, and ever since Dean has tried his hardest to watch out for him. The words his dad said rang in his ears ' _Watch out for Sammy, save him. If you cant, then kill him'_ Dean couldn't kill the one person he loved that was still alive. Tears fell down Deans face, his eyes turning a watery green.

'Sam, please wake up, don't die on me. Not again. Please' he whispered. Olivia sat at the table and watched as Dean poured his heart out. A tear began to form in her eyes too. She walked over to dean and placed her hand on his shoulder. He felt her touch and wiped his face. 'You cant go into the woods Olivia. I wont let you.'

She smiled, this time lovingly. 'Dean, I have to. More girls are going to die otherwise. Trust me. I can go alone while you wait for Sam.'

Dean stood up and walked to the table and picked up the photo of the latest victim. 'I wont let that happen again-not to you.'

Olivia walked forward and took the picture out of Deans hand gently. She looked into his misty green eyes. 'It wont, I promise.' Knowing he was exhausted and worried for his brother, she hugged him. Knowing he was injured she still hugged him. He hugged her back, and breathed in her shampoo. He could feel his side hurt, but didn't care. He longed for someone to reassure him it was going to be okay. The Sam started to move.

'Dean?' Slowly he pulled his legs up and again sat up, more slowly this time. Dean let go of Olivia and she turned. He rushed to Sam and looked at his brother,

'Are you okay, are you in pain?'

Sam's brown eyes searched the whole room, Olivia walked up to the bed with a glass of water and passed it to him. He smiled and said thanks, then looked back at Dean.

'Im still kinda sore, but nothing major. Whats wrong with me Dean?' Those puppy dog eyes longed for his older brother to give him the answer, but Dean just looked back and felt a sting in his heart. 'Sammy, I don't know.' Dean could feel more tears, so got up quickly and went to his bag. Pulling out a new shirt, he put it over his t-shirt which still had the dried blood.

'Dean, we have to do this. Im sorry, but I have got to go. Someone else might die, and we could have prevented it.' Olivia protested, and deep down Dean knew they had to do this, but he wanted to help Sam.

'But…'

'No buts Dean, if I go, no one dies, and Sam may get better.'

Dean looked straight at Olivia and walked to her. 'What do you mean, Sam may get better?'

'Well, he only started acting like this since we met, and that was when we found the basement. Maybe Baykok has something to do with this.' Olivia looked at Sam and noticed he was thinking about it.

'Dean, Olivia's right. More girls will be saved, and this might stop.' Those eyes Sam had could melt a heart of steel. Dean sighed and sat down.

'Here's the plan. I walk the area both bodies were found. You either wait here or come with me. If you wait here, then I just shoot with rock salt and then come back. If you are with me then we both fight back. If he doesn't show up in about 2 hours, I'll try again tomorrow.' The eagerness was back in her voice.

'I suppose, but take this.' Dean handed her a duffel bag full of weapons, 'just hurt that sonuvabitch.' She winked at Dean and looked at Sam. He nodded and smiled. Reaching for her coat, Dean called her.

'Olivia, I'll be there, keep your phone on vibrate. And just don't die.' He smiled and watched the young girl leave. Sam sat up and put the glass down.

'Dean she'll be fine.' Dean nodded, but a tear still fell down his cheek.

'Damn its cold.' Olivia shivered, whilst walking the same bit of woods she walked not 5 minuets ago. 'Dean where are you?' Smoke came out of her mouth like clouds. Taking her phone out of her pocket, still no call. Looking at the time, she decided to head back to the motel. Her footsteps were loud under the silence of the woods. Strange she thought, but carried on walking until she saw the car. The duffel bag was heavy on her shoulder, and was relieved when she put it in the car.

The journey didn't take long to get back. She pulled the car up in the same spot as before and again got out the car. The cold biting her face and neck. Holding the heavy bag, Olivia walked to the door, her footsteps light. She noticed a light on, and knocked lightly. Sam answered his eyes dark like he was ill. He looked surprised to see her. 'Sam, its me, Olivia.'

'I know, but where's Dean?'

'You tell me, he didn't show.' She walked in and took off her coat.

'What do you mean, Dean left here like 20 minuets ago. You must have seen him?'

Olivia's eyes widened with panic. She picked up her coat and got out her phone. 'He didn't call, so I came back.' The her phone started to light up and DEAN was on the caller id.

'Dean?' She looked scared still.

'Olivia, oli……ROAR!!!!!!!!!!' It made her hair stand on end. Her face went white. She heard the thud of the phone and then a louder on. Deans body.

'DEAN?!!'

But the phone was just lying on the ground. The light still on. And blood splatter on the screen slowly dropping to the ground, like rain on a window.


	8. Chapter 8

Blood red 8

It smelt of wood. That and wet leaves. Cold air was biting at his face, getting into the cuts. His head throbbing, eyes heavy. He tried to open them quickly, but it didn't work. Slowly the green eyes opened, unfamiliar with where he was. His vision was blurred and then he felt a shooting pain in his arms. Blinking to gather his thoughts, he could hear creaking and feel swaying. Trying to tilt his head hurt, but his feet barley touched the floor. He was tied up, arms over his head, swinging in some room, almost as dark as the basement. It actually reminded him of the basement, just smaller. Looking around, he noticed the walls were covered in Latin. _PREDA. Prey. _It was scratched in the walls. He tried to get a breath the best he could, and coughed in pain and because of the dust. That's when he heard footsteps.

'Finally, your awake.' It stood over Dean, its eyes red. Blood red. A smile creped upon its face, metallic teeth showing a hurt Deans reflection. Dean had to look twice and the thing they were supposed to be hunting. He had never seen anything like it. The bones were as red as the eyes, and a thin layer of skin just covered the bones, but didn't stop them being noticed.

Dean searched the room for a way out, then looked a the thing before him. 'You sonuvabitch. Do I look like a girl?'

The thing laughed, it echoed on al walls. More of a cackle than laugh. 'Well, when I heard you were coming to town, I couldn't resist. Not when he is so valuable.' Grinning, it walked away towards its weapon shelf. Knives arranged in size. It picked one up, not a big one, but it made a scraping sound as it left the shelf.

Dean started to panic. 'Who? Who's so valuable to you?' He already knew who, but not why. He was hoping that who he thought wasn't what the thing needed. It was silent, footsteps drummed in Deans head as Baykok came closer with the knife. Again he grinned and looked into Deans eyes. The with one clean movement of his arm, cut Dean on his face. Blood trickling on his cheek. He tried not to shout in pain, but then Baykok deepened the wound he had from falling down the hole.

'AHHHHHHH.' His feet were scrapping to touch the floor and give him balance, but he was too high up. And Baykok knew it.

'Dean, whats wrong? Cant escape? Well then guess we will be getting to know each other more then.' Smiling again Baykok put the knife down and watched the blood fall down Deans face and side.

'So, why do it? Why hunt in… innocent young girls?' the more Baykok spoke, the less he would hurt and maybe kill Dean.

'I have to, as my punishment. I killed Rachel, so girls have to die!' It snarled and picked up the knife again. This time it cut deeper, but only a line, not a stab; into Deans chest. Then it punched Dean in the nose. Dean moved his mouth around to try and soften the pain.

'You don't have too, stop now and it will all be over.' His green eyes pleading at the red eyed monster in front.

'I cant, I have to do this!' Some humanity was breaking through the tough, evil surface of Baykok. 'She made me, it was an accident, and she sent me HERE.' It was talking to itself, and Dean could feel the ropes slacken.

'Look, you have me, and im sure killing me will get you a pay rise rather than a bunch of innocent girls. So just do it.' Dean looked at Baykok as it walked around the room.

'HA! You are a fool. Its not you I want. You are here for…lets say a trade in.' Those metallic teeth just gleaming.

'Trade in for what?' Dean was getting angry, the blood still flowing out his veins and onto his body.

'I have been given a chance to be made immortal. A god.' Baykok had a sense of pride about him. He puffed out his ribcage and then turned to Dean. Closer it got, staring at him, never blinking. Smiling. Dean was uncomfortable with this thing in front of him, so to divert his attention away from killing him, he tried to get him to talk another way.

'Whats with the word prey everywhere? I mean dude, I understand if it was a girl you loved, but this is creepy.'

'Its all apart of my punishment. You don't know anything about me do you?' Dean smirked and shook his head.

'I have seen worse.' It was a lie, but at the moment Dean didn't want to think of how this time together could be going.

Baykok got right in his face, and held up his hand. 'Ah, but you haven't. I was watching you in the woods earlier. You just looked at the picture of my latest victim and not even your dad has encountered me. You really want to know why? You really want the last thing you know to be about me?'

'Last thing, im a trade in remember. You cant kill me!' An evil smile of Deans own appeared on his face.

'But trade ins do have a limited time only, now do you want to know or not?' He punched Dean hard, then shook his hand. Dean nodded but looked puzzled at what he just witnessed.

'Well gather round children. To make sure I don't rot in hell for killing my daughter, because demons don't make exceptions for accidents; I have to kill. I have to draw in young girls and kill them. But in order for them to go to hell in my place I have to carve PREY into them. Like a free pass on the bus.' He was smiling but it wasn't because he was happy, it was to keep up appearances for Dean. If Dean saw weakness, he could escape.

Then his green eyes widened with the sudden knowledge of why Baykok flinched. 'You really must be hated by the demons for them to do what they can to get you to trip up.'

Baykok shouted. 'WHAT?!?!' Spit flying over Dean, as he just hung there and felt the blood slowly leaving him.

'When you punched me, you felt it. If you felt the pain in your arm as you hit me, then you must be human. Or at least able to be killed, so your sorry ass can be sent to hell.' Smiling, Dean bore his eyes into Baykok, knowing he was right.

'Cant hide anything from you Winchesters. But that's where you come in. Like I said, you are a trade in; until your offer runs out, for the one thing that can make me immortal.'

Dean didn't want to hear it, but knew it was going to be said. And Baykok also knew Dean didn't want to hear it.

'You see Dean, a deal has been given to me, I kill one person, and send them to hell, then I am invincible. That person. Why dear old Sammy. His soul will set me free, and make him burn in hell-kinda like your daddy until he climbed out to help you.'

Dean shook his head. 'Sam is needed, his destiny isn't complete.'

'You really think that I care. Its all about looking out for number 1 down here. Sam isn't needed, more people have his gifts. Anyway-he should be burning now, but you saved him. Sold your soul for your brother. Would you still have done it if you knew he was going to die for the greater evil?' Baykok laughed, and Dean fought back tears.

'Im gonna kill you, and enjoy doing it. You aren't gonna touch Sammy, you hear me!'

'Well, how brave, but what do you think is causing his to pass out.' He pointed to himself. 'ME! Because he is so far away, I can only hurt him. But if he was here, I could rip his beating heart from his chest without moving. Come to think of it, why don't you call Sam in a little while, invite him to join the party.'

'Why not now, get it over and done with sooner. Why not take me?'

'Your soul is out of bounds. In 10 months you will join your brother and the world will be normal for once. Neither one of you should be alive, so thank me. Im restoring the natural order of things. And we cant call him now, im not finished yet.' Baykok smiled, those metallic teeth shimmering. He picked up a larger knife.

'AHHHHHHHH'


	9. Chapter 9

Blood Red 9

' What were you thinking? Why did you not wait for his call?' Sam was peed off, more because of the situation than Olivia, but still he was angry at her too.

'I thought he hung back with you, maybe you had collapsed again of something. I don't know. But I went the way I came, and so should have seem him.' Olivia wanted to cry. Dean may be dead and she felt it was her fault. 'Sam, im sorry, I thought he was going to call me, or be only a few minuets behind.' She sat down, her hair a mess and clothes filthy. Sam looked at the pain in her aqua eyes and felt his heart twinge. He sat opposite her, but couldn't quite look at her without feeling some anger. Swallowing a lump in his throat, turning his head, he coughed and Olivia looked at him.

'Sam, are you ok?' Her voice soft, reminded him of Jessica slightly.

'Its just, never mind.' he walked over to the sink and propped himself against it. Olivia kept her head down, not wanting to cry, but she just felt so guilty. It was two days ago she met the Winchesters, and since then things were going from bad to worse. Now Dean was somewhere, in some state because of her.

'Sam, I now I have only know you guys for a couple of days, but you have to believe me when I say im sorry.' She couldn't hold back the tears.

'Olivia, I don't blame you. I just, I just need him here.' He walked back to where he sat before.

Olivia smiled and wiped her face from the tears. Sam wiped his forehead and breathed out heavily. 'I always done what I wasn't supposed to. Played sport instead of learn to hunt. Go to school. Dean done whatever Dad said, no question. I was the rebel. Then I left, went to school. ' He breathed out heavily, felt his throat burn because he wanted to cry and needed a drink, but had to say what he was going to. He needed to get it off his chest. Olivia touched his hand, and Sam's head came up. Both eyes met and he continued.

'He wanted my help to find dad, I agreed but wanted to be quick. I came back to find Jess…' He wiped his face. 'Dean rescued me, another one of countless times I have needed him. But

then I found out who I really was.'

Olivia looked puzzled, 'and who's that Sam?'

His brown eyes longed for help, a way out of the hell which would be his life. 'The yellow eyed demon, he erm… on the night my mum died, put demon blood in me. I am part demon. And she saw him! She knew who he was.' Tears flowed down his face, but Olivia knew he wasn't finished. 'The yellow eyed demon needed me. I am the leader of the upcoming army for hell. I am supposed to lead them into war with the world. To kill.' He got up and walked back to the sink and poured out some water. 'Dean, he always acts like nothing can hurt him, like he has no emotion. But its not true. He feels its his duty to save me, and even if he dies, as long as im okay then that's all that matters.'

Olivia could feel more tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped her face and cleared her throat. 'When I was hunting a low level demon not long ago, it mentioned a deal. Deans sole in return for something?' She hoped Sam could answer her query. He picked his head up and smiled, but not a happy smile. More a reminiscing smile.

'Yeah, well. I was taken away to a haunted town, about 2 months ago. Me and 4 others. We were there to fight to the death. Only one was surviving and that one would lead the hell army. But I didn't survive.' Olivia frowned, her eyes like slits while it all played in her head.

'I was killed, stabbed in the back by the guy I got on with the most. Ironic really. But Dean, I don't know how he took it, but i guess not well. He made a deal with a demon. 1 year left in his life, and in return I will be brought back alive again. He agreed.' At this point Sam was in floods of tears. 'My brother, doing that for me. It is just a huge sacrifice and I cant think why he would do it. I mean I love him to pieces and would do the same. But my destiny is evil. The world would be better if I weren't alive. '

'Don't say that, you do tons of good. You wont turn into that.'

'I will, its my destiny, Its going to happen. And do you know what Dean said. He only promised that he would kill me if he couldn't save me. And if its the last thing he does he's gonna save me.' Sam tried to smile to Olivia, but didn't pull it off. There was a hint of defeat and disbelief in his voice.

'And he will. Dean loves you and he not going to let you die or turn evil. You wont have to become the thing we hunt. ' She gripped his hand and he gripped back. He was comfortable in her presence.

'He's gone, he might be dead. I don't want to believe it, but look at what we are dealing with. He could be calling for me to help and cant. I know he will try his hardest but I just don't think he will.' Sam had no more worries about crying now. What he was saying was the truth. This is how he felt and Dean could never know.

'Sam?' She touched his chin to bring his face up and saw the raw emotion in his eyes. 'What don't you think he will do?'

Sam pulled Olivia's hand away and held it tight. His eyes flickered from the tears and the light. His ribs hurt like mad, but he didn't give it more thought than needed.

'Save me.'


	10. Chapter 10

Blood Red 10

Sam paced up and down the motel room, running his hand through his hair continuously. He was breathing heavy and could feel his ribs throbbing. He gripped them and Olivia noticed.

'Sam, your ribs are broken. Go easy before they snap please.' She looked at him pleadingly and he looked back then stopped walking so much and went to his duffel bag. Rummaging for a little while he pulled out some bandages and medical tape. He walked into the bathroom and as he was sorting out his ribs he was thinking about Dean.

_Im gonna save you, even if it's the last thing it do. Oh Dean, what if it is the last thing you do? I cant say good bye yet. Where are you? Dean I need you here to tell me that I am going to be okay. What if he's dead already, lying face down in his own blood. Did he suffer? _

He shook his head and turned on the cold tap. Splashing the water on his face, Sam looked in the mirror. Staring back at him was a wounded man, desperate to save his brother. Olivia stood in the doorway and watched as Sam carried on wetting his face.

'Sam, he is going to be okay. Once we work out where he might be, we go and rescue him.'

Sam reached for his t-shirt and put it on slowly, not to hurt his ribs.

'How are we gonna find him eh? Got a Dean device on you?' Olivia put her head down in shame. 'Yeah didn't think so.' He threw his towel down and walked back into the main room.

The table was still covered in the pictures of the victims. They had found out that over the past 85 years, around 300 women were killed. But the pattern was hard to spot, even for a hunter who had been hunting decades. Like John. Sam walked over to the table, his long legs feeling the strain of no sleep and fainting all the time. He looked at the picture of the 10th victim. Brown eyes just focused. 'Olivia, where was the 10th victim found?'

She walked over and stood next to him, checking the picture with the information she had cross referenced. '10th victim, a Betty Windsor, she was found…' Olivia scoffed, and Sam turned quickly to see what at. 'Sam she was found in the basement of the house. You see, once the wife killed Roger and she was arrested, well they just knocked down the house. Apart from…'

'The basement, which is what Dean found earlier. He must have fallen through the foundation of the house.'

'Yup, and so did Betty all those years ago. But read the measurements of the house from the plan.'

Sam's brown eyes darted down the page and diagram. Then he furrowed his brow. 'The measurements are wrong, it says here that the basement area was 9 metres by 5 metres, but no way could it have been. Honestly, its at least 5 by 5 metres.'

Her aqua eyes sprung to life. 'Sam, what was at the end of the basement.'

He tried to think. 'Well erm, wooden beams all messed up from the demolition of the house I guess.' Then his eyes sprung to life. 'That's where Dean is. Baykok must have hidden room under there, and I bet Dean is there right….'

He was interrupted by his phone. Digging it out of his pocket, he read the caller id. DEAN.

'Dean, are you okay? Where are you, c'mon talk to me man.' Sam was eager to find out about his brother.

'Sammy, I need you to come here.' Deans voice sounded faint and scared.

'What, Dean where is here?'

'The basement, please, come quick.' The call ended.

Sam looked at Olivia, who had her hand to her mouth. 'Is he okay?'

'Erm, im not sure, he wants me to go to the basement now.' Sam walked towards his duffel bag.

'Sam, im coming with you.' Her voice persistent. 'It might be a trap, and im not letting another Winchester get hurt while im here.'

Dean was still trying to breathe, but it was getting harder and harder. Blood would every so often drop against the floor in a rhythm. _Drip, drip, drip. _

It looked at Dean while it put the phone on the table. 'That wasn't so hard was it Dean?'

'Go to hell.' He snarled.

'Tut tut, now lets not forget what I said before. You managed to get Sam down here, the second part is do not give the game away. Or I will make you watch not only Sam's death later, but Jennifer's now.' It smiled. The only reason Dean actually done what Baykok said by calling Sam was because there was someone else with him. A young girl, her blonde hair all tangled and some blood stained. Her grey eyes just watching Dean and pleading for the torture to end. You see, not only was Dean being tortured physically, but mentally as well.

_If you don't call your brother, then I guess Jenny here will have to die. It walked up close and whispered in his ear: I will make sure she suffers. I will make sure she can feel every last drop of her blood leave her body and hear it hit the floor. You will see as her eyes pleaded for me to stop, and you to save her. And you hear her screams as the knife pierces her skin, and hear her breath slowly end. Her blood will be on your hands Dean Winchester, and if you don't want that to happen. If you don't want this girl here to die, then call Sam and invite him to join the party. Oh and one more thing, if you try to tip off Sam in any way, then you will be the last to die. You will get the pleasure of watching Sammy die for me, and then Jenny, and then Olivia. Those aqua eyes are just to hot to handle right. Tell you what, if I do need to kill her, I'll let you hold one. That sound good?_

Dean fought back tears as the young girl looked in terror. Baykok for the moment had stop his 'party' leaving Dean with cuts on his arms and face. His t-shirt, bloody from earlier now was just covered in blood. Baykok continued to deepen the wound Dean gotten earlier from falling and added some scratches. The girl was just a mess. Blood all over her, and tears making her eyes look red. Dean moved around more and felt the ropes loosen a lot. If he could get a good pull then maybe he could break free. But then what? Looking, he noticed a knife, but then Baykok moved it. It seemed Baykok was cleaning up.

'Dean, Sam should be here soon. Then I can get out the party piece.' Those blood red eyes full of evil and hatred.

CRRRREEEKKK

'That might be him now. SHHHHHH.' It held its finger to it mouth and disappeared into the dark of the room, all that was visible was the eyes.

The blood red eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Blood Red 11

Baykok could see the shadow. It was too dark to notice what the figure was wearing, but it just stayed in one place. Still. His red eyes full of anticipation to finally kill Sam and be free. Slowly it got closer, tasting the kill already. Smiling, its metallic teeth glaring. Placing one hand on the figures shoulder it roared. Dean could here it and hoped it wasn't Sam, but knew it probably was.

'Sammy, nice of you to come.' Its blood red eyes the only light in the room.

The figure turned and smiled. 'Didn't I get an invite.' It was Olivia. Baykok snarled and threw her into the shelf. Dean could hear the commotion and fought harder with the ropes to get free and help. He was pulling when someone touched him.

'Dude, you scared the hell out of me.' It was Sam, he reached for deans arms and cut the ropes from around his wrists.

'I could say the same about you. We have to hurry, Olivia is distracting it while I get you free.' Sam helped Dean to his feet. Rubbing his wrists and holding on to his side again, he tried to walk. Knowing he had lost a lot of blood, it wasn't easy to walk. Sam started to walk toward he basement. Dean walked towards the blonde haired girl-Jenny.

'Shhh, its going to be okay, now when I get you down I want you to hide in here. I will come back once its over to get you. Don't make any noise, you hear me.'

She nodded and tried to stop crying. After Dean had gotten Sam to cut the rope, he helped Jenny hide and then stood by Sam again. Blood covering his t-shirt.

Olivia got up kinda dazed and in a lot of pain. She held her back and looked at Baykok, its eyes with anger. She ducked from its attempt to punch her, and punched it herself in its ribs. Winded, the creature backed down and snarled again.

'I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill you Olivia, but needs must.' Swiping, claw came from its hands, scratching her stomach. Four lines ripped into her t-shirt, and blood started to drip. She winced and kicked Baykok in the stomach, then followed it up but a punch in the face. Like lightning, Baykok rushed to her and scratched her face, then closed its eyes. Pain coursed through Olivia's body and she doubled over.

'Ahhhh.' tears formed in her eyes, when the pain stopped. 'Feeling a hand on her shoulder she tried to open her eyes. Sam winked and helped her up.

'C'mon, we have to finish this.' He smiled and once she was on her feet, turned to Baykok. Dean was trying to punch him, but every attempted was blocked, until he landed one right in Baykok face. It reached for its face and Dean kneed him in the head. As Baykok fell, it grabbed his leg and pulled him down to. Landing with a thud, Dean felt his side rip open more. He elbowed Baykok in the face to make it loosen its grip and crawled to where Sam was, holding Olivia.

'Sonuvabitch.' Dean tried to get up, but the pain was too much. Sam helped him up and took most of Deans weight on his side. Good job his broken ribs were the other side. 'Sammy, where's the weapons?' Dean was looking around for a gun or something.

'This is a rescue Dean, we didn't bring any, besides Baykok was cremated.'

'he's cursed Sam, the demons was him to muck up while hunting so his sorry ass is put in hell. They made sure he could be killed but only at night.'

Sam closed his eyes in stupidity. He knew he should have brought the weapons, but that thought wasn't in his head long. He felt the white hot pain flow through his veins. He fell to his knees and gripped his heart. Baykok looked at Olivia and smiled, she stood ready, but was thrown into the wall with all the beams, hiding the secret area.

'Olivia!' Dean shouted, but then Baykok closed his eyes and Dean went flying through the door and back to the hole. His head hit of the floor. Both were out cold while Sam lay on the floor feeling his hear rip.

'Sammy, I cant begin to thank you enough for this opportunity you have given me.' Its red eyes focused on the body of Sam writhing in pain.

'Wh…..what oppp..' He couldn't finish the sentence. Baykok leaned in closer and smiled, its metallic teeth reflecting in Sam's hurt eyes.

'Why your soul will set me free. I will hold your heart in my hands and carve into you, your free ticket to hell. Your brother will be joining you soon, so you wont be alone.' Its grip got tighter and Sam saw the room go dizzy then black spots appeared everywhere. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed down. One last gasp of air escaped his lungs when and loud bang filled the basement and woods. Baykok's eyes widened and it breathed in holding its heart. Looking at the hole in its chest then around to see who done it, Dean stood there staggering, with the gun in his hand and look of hate in his eyes. The smoke cleared from his and Baykok from firing the gun and he feel to his knees.

'Sammy.' He tried as fast as he could to run to his brothers side. He picked up Sam's lifeless head. Blood was trailing from his mouth to his neck. It reminded Dean of when Sam died a few months ago. Olivia started to stir and held her head with her hands. Blood was falling down her face. She saw Dean hold Sam and tears run down his cheeks. She tried to get to her feet and walked slowly over. Dean just held Sam tight, and knew Olivia was there. She bent down to him, not caring about the pain rushing through her body. Dean cried when Sam's body stared to move. He stared to cough and opened his eyes. He saw a bloody and battered Dean and felt his hand on his head. He noticed the tears and Dean wiped them away quickly and smiled. Dean looked Olivia with his green eyes, she smiled back and hugged him.

'Dean.'

'What Sammy?'

'No chick flick moments okay.' He smiled

'Bitch.' Dean smiled at his brother.

'Jerk.'


	12. Chapter 12

Blood red 12

'How's she doing?' Sam sounded concerned but still in pain.

'Well, apart from the fact she will never be sane again, she doing okay. Doctors say she will need some stitches, maybe surgery depends on her leg and to speak to a shrink for most of her life.' Dean sat on the bed and felt his side. The pain was still there, but the bleeding stopped. He was too tired to change, and too annoyed to change as well.

'Dean, you saved her, she could have died and you rescued her.'

'I know, but it's the way she looked at me Sammy when I was taking her to the hospital. Her eyes weren't alive anymore. It was like they were replaying her torture.' Dean breathed out heavily and put his head in his hands. The silence wasn't awkward. Both boys were tired and beaten badly. They just wanted to relax and get out of the town. Sam sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. It was clear in his head apart from the time. _10 months._ He looked at his weakened, weary brother and remembered what he said. _You saved my life, over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me, don't you think I'd do the same thing for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. I guess I gotta save your ass for a change. _

Dean could feel his brothers eyes and could guess what he was thinking about, but didn't want to say anything. He just wanted to forget for a little while. Ironic that I was the evil reminding him and not his pain in the ass brother. This made him giggle, which broke the silence. Sam looked at him and smiled. He didn't care what Dean found funny, as long as it kept his mind off things, Sam was okay with it.

'Hey Sammy, how's Olivia?' Deans green eyes concerned for the attractive young woman who helped them hunt.

'She was okay on the way back, she drove in case something happened to me. Her head was pretty bad. She wanted to get some sleep and sort out her injuries.' Dean nodded in agreement, like she had the right idea. He just had the lack of will to do it.

'Dean im just going out for some food okay, want anything?' Sam shouted loud enough so Dean could hear while he was in the shower.

'Just something edible.'

Sam laughed and took the impala keys. Dean let the water run on his face and body. The blood washed away and finally, he could see his skin colour again. It wasn't until the wound was cleared he could see how large the cut on his side was. He looked up towards the shower head, and just stood there. Not flinching at the water beating against his face. He was in the shower for about 30 minuets, Sam had been gone only for 10. Dean turned off the water and reached for a towel. Wiping his face, he wrapped it around his lower half and walked to the main room to get his clothes.

Just as he picked up his clothes, a key went into the door. He figured it was Sam until the door opened and he looked up. Olivia stood there looking better than when he first saw her. Her hair was washed and flowed straight and rested on her shoulders nicely. The t-shirt was a purple colour with a picture of a rainbow in the middle. Dark blue denim jeans hugged her slender legs and trainers kept her feet small. Her aqua eyes looked at Dean and she smiled. 'I could come back if you want.'

Dean just staring at her figure and eyes, took awhile to realise he was being spoken too, and was standing in front of her in nothing but a towel. 'Oh, erm, not its cool. How are you?'

She walked into the room more and closed the door. Her head wound cleaned up well, but she still had a mark. 'I'll live. My head is fine, and the bruises on my back will go soon. How about you?'

'few scratches and cuts, but im fine. The one on my side is pretty deep though. Was gonna bandage it up in case of more bleeding. '

Olivia continued to walk closer to the dripping wet Dean and when she was right opposite him, he hung her head. 'Dean, im so sorry, if I just had waited, then this might not have happ….' He kissed her. On the lips. Nothing rushed or like before. She kissed back. Gently, their lips touched. Softly, they kept the contact. She placed her hand on his face and held on closer. He put one hand on her hip and just didn't want to let go. Slowly, they pulled their lips apart and smiled in each others eyes. They hugged and Olivia just allowed Deans wet body make her clothes wet even though she just changed. Pulling away, he kept his grip on her hips and she placed on hand on his chest. 'Dean, we cant do anything. I have to go back to Australia and help my family. And you need to help yours. Sam loves you loads, I don't know why he opened up to me but he did. Maybe because I was there. Either way, this cant happen. And wont. Im sorry.'

Dean knew she was right, and had only just met her, but her eyes were too loving to just peel away from. He kept his gaze in hers, and pulled her in closer. Her head rested on his chest and he kissed her head. He was also surprised the towel stayed on as well. She let go and kissed him on his cheek. 'You need to get dressed. I'll wait until Sam is back to say good bye as well.' She left the room and closed the door slowly. Dean breathed out and felt his heart beat hard in his chest. For a minuet he just stood there in the towel, then started to get changed.

Sam beeped the horn, and stepped out the car. He waited for Dean to get out. And not even a minuet after he beeped, Dean came out of the room looking a lot better than before. 'Dean you okay?'

Dean nodded, still thinking of Olivia. That was one moment he was going to keep to himself. Just then, Olivia got out of her room and placed her stuff in her car. After closing the door, she walked over to the boys.

'Well, I can honestly say I have never hunted like that before.' She laughed, then looked at Sam. Walking towards his side of the car, Olivia hugged him and whispered:

'He loves you, don't give up hope, fight that destiny, and when you kick its ass, let me know.' She let go and winked. He smiled back. Walking over to Dean, a tear started to fall. Holding him close she just breathed in the smell of his hair and clothes. He did the same.

'Call me sometime, okay. You have my number, if anything happens im here. You have to see me once more in 10 months or I will find you in hell and find that time.' He laughed as he held her close. Letting go, he opened the impala door and sat in it. Sam got in his side.

The engine revved and the boys drove off, Dean looking in his rear-view mirror to get the last look of Olivia, before she left. Waving, she stood there until the car was out of site. Tears of joy rather than sorrow fell to the floor. Her phone beeped and she dug it out of her pockets. It was a text from Dean. It said:

'**If you come to hell, will you wear a bikini?' **She just laughed and got in her car and drove in the opposite direction.


End file.
